Attendees at sporting events and rallies often show their affection or backing for a team, political figures, or performers by waving displays such as flags, signs, pennants, or towels with indicia such as slogans and colors symbolic of their partisanship. The Pittsburgh “terrible towel” which is waived and rotated by sports fans is exemplary of this type of team support.
Several proposals for mechanically supporting such displays for rotation about an axial support have been developed. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,116 for “Revolving Pennant” showing a revolving pennant attached to a cylindrical collar which in turn is attached to an axle secured to an elongated handle. This device, comprising numerous parts, is complicated to make and to assemble. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20110028065 for “Spinning Towel Assembly” shows a bulbous handle device with a complicated mounting assembly for rotating a towel.